


Unexpected Matchmaking

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foltest Never Fucked His Sister, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Love Confessions, M/M, Not much tho, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Wild goose chase, porn with a little plot sprinkled in, trans!vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: When Vernon Roche arrived to give a report to His Majesty, he didn't expect to pleasure him. But Vernon's all too happy to do so.





	Unexpected Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a series of deleted fics in which vr gives foltest blowjobs. @ whoever the hell wrote all those fics, plz republish them. pleassssse

"Halt! State your name and business here." One guard holds up a hand to stop the approaching man.

"Vernon Roche, commander of the Blue Stripes. I'm here to make a report to His Majesty." Vernon scowls, clearly not enjoying being stopped.

The other guard looks Vernon up and down. "Yep, that's him." He turns and knocks on the door he's guarding. "Your Majesty?"

"What?" Comes a muffled voice. It's Foltest's, Vernon would recognize it anywhere.

"Commander Roche is here to make a report."

"Oh! Let him in!"

The first guard opens the door and holds it while gesturing to come inside. "You may enter."

Vernon grumbles something about hating having to get permission. He walks into Foltest's office, and is hit by the warm air wafting from within.

Foltest's office is large, larger than any bedroom Vernon has ever seen. With a decadent fireplace, several paintings on the walls, and a long rug that was worth more money than Vernon will ever see in his life, this office is truly one worthy of a king. Speaking of kings, Foltest was sitting behind his desk and, judging by the quill in his hand and papers all over his desk, he was doing paperwork before the guards announced Vernon's presence.

When Vernon steps into the center of the room, he bows, as he's done so many times in the past. A clump of snow falls from his chaperon onto his boot. "Your Majesty."

"Good day." Foltest greets him grinning from ear to ear. His smile fades when he takes in Vernon's state. "Did you get caught in the snow?"

Vernon sighs. "You have no idea, sir."

"You may rise." Foltest gestures for Vernon to stand up. "Did you at least have a coat or anything?"

"No."

"Fucking flash freeze…" Foltest grumbles. He stands up and goes over to Vernon.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the damn snow off you." Foltest brushes the snow off Vernon's shoulders and chaperon. "There. It was bothering me."

"Thank you, sir." Vernon takes off his chaperon and shakes the remaining snow out of it. "I hope the snow doesn't end up damaging your rug"

"It's just water." Foltest dismissively says. "Are you cold?"

"Warmer than before."

Foltest looks over at the two chairs and the small table before the fireplace. "Have a seat by the fire."

"Oh, no, I shouldn't. I need to give you my report, sir."

"You can give me the report while you warm up." Foltest takes Vernon by the shoulders and guides him to the chairs. "Please, sit down."

Vernon hesitantly takes a seat, rubbing his upper arms. "May I tell you now, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"The whole thing was a wild goose chase. Literally. I had to chase geese at one point." Vernon puts his chaperon back on.

"How'd that go?"

Vernon looks dead at Foltest. "There were swans."

"Holy shit. Did you get hurt?"

"No, but they came damn close." Vernon lifts his leg onto his lap and shows Foltest his torn pant leg. "See this? They did it."

"Shit. Anything else to report?"

"The flash freeze, I guess." Vernon shrugs. "Otherwise, absolutely nothing."

"Hm, that's a shame." Foltest starts putting his most confidential papers away. "Sounds like you could use a stiff drink."

"Are you offering, sir?" Vernon puts his leg down.

"Yeah, I've got some new…" Foltest opens his drawer. "Fireball I've been itching to try, and I hate drinkng alone."

"Don't give me too much, sir, it's far too early to get drunk."

"Don't worry, I'll only give you enough to take the edge off." Foltest sets two shot glasses on his desk, then pours the fireball into them until they're both halfway full. He puts the fireball away and carries both glasses over to Vernon. "Here." He hands one to Vernon.

"Thank you, sir." Vernon takes the glass and downs it in one go. The fireball burns his throat on the way down. "That's strong stuff." He remarks, putting his glass on the small table.

"Hope I don't get drunk." Foltest knocks his own drink back. After a moment, he speaks again. "So, do you like your new quarters?"

"What quarters?"

"The one I gave you shortly before you left."

"Oh yeah, I didn't get the chance to sleep in them." Vernon settles into his chair.

"That's a shame. At least you can get acquainted with it now." Foltest goes back to his desk and sits behind it.

"Assuming nothing comes up, that is." Vernon adds.

"Let's hope it doesn't. It'd be a shame if you had a room in the palace and you never even got to use it."

"Why did you give me that room?" Vernon asks, suddenly curious.

Foltest shrugs. "You're a high-ranking officer. I figured you deserved better than to live in a shitty apartment."

"It wasn't-! …I didn't think it was shitty, sir." Vernon catches himself in the middle of his sentence and corrects himself.

"There were cockroaches all over."

"That was due to the neighbors, sir."

"Exactly. You shouldn't live in those conditions. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a mold growing in there that was making you sick."

"I wasn't sick." Vernon points out.

"I believe you, but I'd rather not risk your health. You're one of the most important members of the military."

Vernon blushes. "Important?"

"Yes, important. You carry out orders others are incapable of doing, you're a military genius, and you fight the most fiercely out of any man in my army. If anyone in the military is important, it's you." Foltest smiles again.

"…Aren't you a member of the military?"

"Yes, but I haven't fought on the front lines in years."

"The country would fall apart without you!"

"I have a line of succession going in the event that I die, so I'm not too worried about that. You, however, are one-of-a-kind. I'd have a hard time finding a replacement for you."

"I, uh…" Vernon sinks into his chair and blushes even harder. "Th, thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Every word I said was true." Foltest smiles, even though Vernon can't see it. "Anyway, are you warm now?"

"Yes, sir." Vernon looks back at Foltest.

"Come here." Foltest gestures for Vernon to come over.

Vernon gets out of his seat, cursing himself for getting too used to the warmth, and heads over to Foltest's desk. He stands by it silently as Foltest fishes something - three things - from his pocket. Foltest lays them down face-up, and Vernon realizes they're mini-portraits of women.

"Fancy any of these women?" Foltest asks him.

"If you're looking for marriage, I'm not the best person to ask for advice."

"No no no, it's not that. Just tell me which of these women strike your fancy."

Vernon takes a careful look at each portrait. To him, all three women look the same. They all have the same face, no muscles, and certainly don't look tough enough to hold their own in a fight. In other words, Vernon found them all boring. "None of them, sir."

"None?"

"None."

Foltest sighs and runs his hand down his face. "You aren't making this very easy, you know."

"Making what easy?" Vernon's brows furrow.

"I'm trying to find you a girlfriend, Vernon. I have been for the past two years."

"…What?"

"You've been chronically single all your life, so I've been introducing women to you left and right in the hopes that one of them would catch your eye."

"OH." Vernon's eyes grow wide. "That explains a lot."

Foltest sighs again. "Are you even interested in women?"

Vernon freezes. Is Foltest onto him? Does he know? His throat tightens, and his heart lurches as he thinks about the implications of that.

"Oh." Foltest suddenly laughs. "I've made a huge assumption, haven't I?"

"Sir," Vernon's voice cracks the slightest bit. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Foltest puts the mini-portraits back in his pocket. "So, what's your type?"

"…Strong."

"As in physically or-"

"Physically."

"Ah! In that case, I know several strong men. Surely, one of them would- wait, are you okay with me introducing you to possible dates?"

"I… I guess." Vernon agrees half-heartedly. For a moment, Foltest thinks he sees a bit of sadness in his face, but then dismisses it as his own imagination.

"In that case, let me write this down." Foltest grabs a sheet of paper, and almost immediately drops it. It slides under the desk, beneath the low drawers. "Oh fuck, hang on." He lifts up the desk with one hand, then he reaches under and grabs his paper. He lets it drop to the floor with a thud and sets the paper doen on the surface. "Probably shouldn't drop it like that." He mutters as he inks up his quill. "Physically strong people, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Foltest writes 'physically strong' on the paper. "What else would you like in a partner? An eye for interior design? Cooking skills? A soft spot for animals?"

"Military."

"In that case, you have plenty of men to choose from." Foltest smiles and adds 'military' to the list.

"I won't date anyone lower rank than me." Vernon blurts out.

"Ok, I can respect that." Foltest makes a side note. "I'll just find you a former military member, or a soldier from an ally's military. Now that we've got that, how about personality?"

"Confident, always knows what he's doing…" Vernon looks dreamily into the fireplace. "A true leader."

Foltest writes those traits down. "And looks?"

"They really don't matter, sir."

Foltest sighs for what feels like the millionth time. "If you could have your dream boyfriend, where everything about him is perfectly tailored to your tastes, what would he look like?"

"…He'd have red hair." Vernon says after several long seconds.

"And his eyes?"

"Brown."

"Brown eyes…" Foltest mumbles as he writes. "Anything else you'd like in a man?"

"No, sir."

Foltest puts his quill down. "Let's go over this one more time, just in case you want to change anything. You want a man that's physically strong, military or former military, but not a soldier under your command, confident, a leader, knows what he's doing, and he would preferrably have red hair and brown eyes."

"Yes, sir." Vernon nods.

"Alright, I'll keep this in mind." Foltest folds up the paper and puts it into his pocket. "So, uh, do you fancy anyone in particular?"

Vernon swallows. He suddenly finds his boots to be utterly fascinating. "…Someone."

"Oh! In that case, I'll try to set up a date between you two. Now, who is this someone?"

Vernon keeps looking down. He idly picks at his gauntlet.

"What's wrong?" Foltest leans forward. "Are you embarassed to say it?"

Vernon nods, feeling his face burn in shame.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even that person. If you want, I won't even try to set you two up."

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"He's probably straight." Vernon sighs sadly.

"Is he married?"

"No."

"Is he single?"

"Maybe? I don't know. All I know is that the women love him."

"Hm," Foltest ponders that statement. "I suppose I could try and see if he's single."

"Thank you, sir." Vernon looks back up at him. "But you don't need to. Really."

"Please, it's nothing to have a few spies chat him up." Foltest clasps his hands in front of him. "Now, uh, who is this fellow?"

Vernon nervously glances towards the door. "…I can't tell you. Someone could be eavesdropping."

"The office is soundproofed, remember? I could set off a cannon in here and no one would hear." Foltest reminds him.

Vernon groans and looks back down. "I can't get out of this, can I?"

"No." Foltest says simply.

"…Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise." Foltest wonders about that promise. What could be so bad about Vernon's crush that he'd make him promise not to get angry?

Vernon mumbles something too low for Foltest to hear.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"…You." Vernon mumbles a little louder, in the hopes Foltest still wouldn't hear.

"Me?" Foltest blinks, consciously keeping his voice at normal volume and tone.

Vernon hugs himself and stays silent. There's nothing he wants to do more than to run away and keep his heart semi-whole, but he finds himself rooted to the spot. He can practically see a future where Foltest will take away his position as commander and turn him out on the streets, and the very thought of it makes his throat clench.

"Wow, I, uh-" Foltest blinks rapidly. "You're in love with me."

"We can pretend I never said anything, sir. Just… let me keep my position. Please."

"Vernon, look at me."

Vernon forces himself to look at Foltest, who is leaning towards him with a kind expression on his face.

"It's ok. I feel the same way."

Now it was Vernon's turn to be surprised. "You… you do?"

"Of course. You're an extraordianry man. Why wouldn't I fall for you?" Foltest gives Vernon a heartfelt smile.

"I… I thought…"

"That I was straight?"

"That you had high standards." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Vernon internally makes a face.

Foltest purses his lips and frowns. "I do. You meet those standards."

Vernon's mouth opens, then he closes it again. He opens it again, and a strangled noise comes out, then he shuts his mouth again.

"Vernon?" Foltest smiles again. "C'mere."

Vernon circles around the desk and stands by Foltest.

"Sit in my lap." Foltest pats his thigh.

Vernon gets on Foltest's lap without even thinking. Once he realizes his situation, his face flushes for a completely different reason. "Holy shit, is this real?"

"Yes." Foltest takes off Vernon's chaperon and tosses it to the side. Then, he tucks Vernon's platinum blonde hair behind his ear. "Is it ok if I kiss you?"

"Please." Vernon shuts his eyes.

Foltest closes the distance between them and tenderly touches Vernon's lips with his own. Vernon's lips, though heavily chapped and likely bleeding, felt heavenly to Foltest's own. Butterflies flutter in both their stomachs, and their hearts pound like there's no tomorrow. The kiss somehow makes them both calm and excited, nervous and relaxed, apprehensive and bold. Vernon nibbles at Foltest's bottom lip while Foltest rests his hands on Vernon's hips. After an eternity seems to pass, they finally break the kiss, panting and blushing.

"That was amazing." Foltest breathlessly whispers, staring at Vernon's lips.

Vernon smiles and rests his head on Foltest's shoulder. Foltest gently rubs his back while Vernon catches his breath. "Gods, I- I never thought you'd feel the same way."

"So did I, Vernon. So did I." Foltest mutters, taking in Vernon's scent. His wonderful scent consists of cloves, berries, and smoke, and the combination intoxicates Foltest's heart.

"Guess we made the same wrong assumption." Vernon laughs light-heartedly, hugging Foltest.

"A wise woman once told me: when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Foltest smiles into Vernon's neck.

Vernon chuckles. "That's a good saying. I should make a note of it."

"At least we know better now."

"Yeah." Vernon sits up and smiles at Foltest. Then, a thought pops into his mind, and he frowns. "If you had feelings for me, then why did you try to get me with someone else?"

"I assumed you were straight, so I started introducing women to you so that you could find someone, and then I would get over my feelings. Obviously, that didn't work."

"But you just found out I wasn't into women."

"I assumed you wouldn't have any feelings for me."

Vernon laughs. "This whole day is just a mess of assumptions."

"More like the last few years."

"Yeah…" Vernon tucks his head into Foltest's neck.

"Vernon?"

"Mm?"

"What do you say to making up for lost time?"

"I'd love to." Vernon kisses the underside of Foltest's jaw and smiles. Then, he places his hands on Foltest's shoulders and shifts his hips.

"Mm, what would you like to do? We could go on a walk together, I could take you out for dinner, we could watch a play, or we could go stargazing when it gets dark. The possibilities are endless."

"I want to stay with you." Vernon's voice grows husky as he continues moving his hips against Foltest. He takes in a deep breath and holds the back of Foltest's neck.

Foltest squeezes Vernon's hips and bites his own lip. "That's the point. We'd be together throughout our date." He tries to ignore how his heart races from what could only be Vernon trying to get comfortable, but the way their crotches press together makes it impossible to focus on anything else.

"No." Vernon practically sits on Foltest's crotch and rubs all over Foltest's cock. Hard. Only then does Foltest realize what he's doing. "I want you."

Foltest lets out a quiet gasp at all the friction. He doesn't need to look to know he's half-hard already. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Thought you were thinking the same thing." Vernon stops, making Foltest curse and grumble. "Do you… not want this?"

"Next time… next time, just tell me." Foltest pants. He suddenly grabs Vernon's ass and takes his mouth in a fierce kiss. He pushes Vernon down and grinds fiercely into him. Oh, how he wants to take Vernon right then and there. Judging by the sounds Vernon's making, he wants the same thing.

Vernon suddenly breaks off their kiss. He pants as he reaches down and rubs at Foltest's cock through his clothes and ensures he's fully hard (not that Foltest needed any assistance in the matter. Just the sight of Vernon like this is enough to get him hard).

"Vernon…" Foltest's lips part beautifully.

"Yes?"

"I want to fuck you." Foltest suddenly grabs Vernon's crotch.

Vernon pauses. He stays silent for a few seconds, then speaks up. "I don't want to risk a pregnancy."

"Don't worry, I'll pull out." Foltest smiles at him and slides a hand underneath the skirt of Vernon's uniform. "I've done it plenty of times."

"You have two children." Vernon points out.

Foltest frowns. "Point taken. How about a different form of sex?"

At that, Vernon smiles, bringing his legs off Foltest's lap. "I'd love to."

Before Foltest could ask Vernon what he wants, Vernon gets on his knees and kisses a path from Foltest's knee all the way to his clothed crotch. Foltest moans in anticipation and grabs his armrests.

"Tell me, sir, how badly do you want this?" Vernon looks up at Foltest and smirks, lips just inches away from Foltest's cock.

"Bad." Foltest can't help but arch his back.

"How bad?"

"Fucking gods…" Foltest mutters under his breath. "Badly. Don't make me beg."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't have to call me sir." Foltest says just before Vernon kisses him through his pants.

"But I like it." Vernon licks at the pants, then he takes the waistband between his teeth and tugs downwards. Foltest lifts his hips just enough for Vernon to reveal Foltest's underwear, then Vernon repeats the motion for his underwear.

Foltest sighs and tilts his head back once his hard cock is finally exposed. He barely has enough time to savor the feeling before Vernon plants a soft kiss on it.

"Fuck…" Vernon grabs the base and toys with Foltest's foreskin. Then, he kisses the underside over and over again. He rests his hand on Foltest's thigh as he rolls the foreskin back and kisses the head.

Vernon pauses, smirks, and nibbles the inside of Foltest's thigh. This earns him a long series of grumbles as he sucks on the surprisingly soft skin. After several seconds, Vernon breaks away. He admires the now-pink skin for a moment, then kisses it and moves back to Foltest's cock. Foltest bit his lip as Vernon licks a long stripe up his dick. Vernon shifts a little before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Fuck…" Foltest breathes out, his hand coming to rest at the back of Vernon's head. "It's… been a while."

Vernon lets the cock slide out of his mouth. "You could have fooled me, sir."

"Contrary to popular opinion, I dooOOON'T-!!!" Foltest got cut off by Vernon going down on him again, this time a little bit past the head. Foltest grabs Vernon's hair almost painfully, and his free hand grips the edge of his desk like his life depends on it.

Vernon hums around the dick in his mouth, making Foltest shudder and moan. He cups Foltest's balls and idly toys with them as he slows down his pace, then when he picks it up again, he lets go and puts his hand back on Foltest's thigh. He only stops when his lungs start burning something fierce.

"Gods…" Foltest pants. "Have you… have you done this before?"

Vernon holds up a finger. He lets it drop as he catches his breath. "I've… gone on dates back when I was young. Never amounted to anything, but the men went crazy for this kind of thing."

"I can see why." Foltest realizes he's still got a bunch of Vernon's hair fisted up. He releases his hold and starts soothing Vernon's scalp. "Continue when ready."

"Yes, sir." Vernon's tongue flicks over the head, then licks around it in a circle. He adjusts Foltest's cock with one hand, then takes a deep breath and deepthroats it in one go.

Foltest curses and thrusts his hips. Vernon takes it in stride and holds still while waiting for Foltest to stop. Once he does, Vernon sucks - truly sucks - on the cock, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head back and forth.

"Fuck fuck fuck, it's like… it's like you don't…" Foltest sucks in a breath. "Like you don't… have a… g-gag reflex."

Vernon disregards him and grabs his hips, forcing himself to take as much of Foltest as he possibly can. His own arousal throbs almost painfully as he works, making him moan without even being touched. He lifts himself off the floor every time he moves his head down the dick, almost thrusting into the air. Foltest's thighs begin to tremble, subtly at first, then they shake violently. Just before Foltest reaches orgasm, Vernon breaks off from the cock with a wet pop, a string of spit still connecting them.

"Fucking gods, don't stop." Foltest pushes Vernon's face into his crotch.

Vernon grabs Foltest's wrist and plants it firmly on the armrest, then moves his head back. "Don't want this to end just yet." He pants. "I've wanted this for, gods, for too long."

Foltest tilts his head back and forces himself to take a deep breath. "Humor me, how long?"

"Lemme think…" Vernon's red, swollen lips pull into a frown as he mulls it over. "About… fifteen years, I think?"

"Fifteen?!"

"Not accounting for the time I tried to sexually repress myself when I discovered I liked men."

Foltest rubs Vernon's scalp with his thumb. "Wow, that's… you didn't even tell me?"

"No, sir. I didn't have a chance." Vernon rests his head on Foltest's thigh. "You always had attractive women sitting in your lap or clinging to your sides. I couldn't possibly compete."

"Vernon, not only did I just tell you I have feelings for you, I'm letting you suck my cock. That should've told you you had a chance."

Vernon quietly laughs. "I cannot argue with that, sir."

"Well, no use in focusing on the past now." Foltest guides his hand down to the back of Vernon's neck and pushes gently. "C'mon, my cock won't suck itself."

Vernon does not start immediately. He first presses a light, almost innocent kiss to the shaft, then swipes his tongue back and forth along the length. His lip catches along the tip, making Foltest moan again. He slowly glides back down and kisses and laps at the head before taking it back in.

"Fuck…"

Vernon smiles around the cock and grabs Foltest's balls, this time truly giving them pleasure, rubbing and cupping them as his mouth busies itself on tasting Foltest. He takes Foltest's hair-pulling in stride, allowing him to half-guide half-force Vernon to move the way he wants him to. Saliva leaks everywhere as Vernon's mouth goes slack, and his jaw pleasantly aches from being too open too long.

"You are-" Foltest unconsciously fucks Vernon's mouth as hard as he can. "So beautiful…"

Vernon closes his eyes and gives in to the choking sensations Foltest's giving him. It feels too damn good to have his throat used and abused by his king, and it shows in the way he moans around his cock. He reaches down and hikes up his skirt, then traces around his clothed hole with one finger. As Foltest keeps shoving his cock down Vernon's throat, the pleasure only amplifies, bringing Vernon into a hazy bliss, sending waves of euphoria throughout his entire being-

"Your lunch is ready, sir." Foltest's butler opens the door and steps through.

Vernon's blood runs cold. His eyes shoot open the same time Foltest's hand stills. It keeps an iron grip on Vernon's hair, restraining him to that very spot. Not that Vernon needed to be held in place, he's already paralyzed with fear.

"I, uh," Foltest clears his throat. Vernon glances up at his heavily flushed, sweaty face. "I'll eat later."

"But sir, these are dishes that are best eaten warm. I recommend that-"

"Dismissed."

"Sir-"

"Dismissed!" Foltest points at the door.

"Sir, you haven't eaten breakfast. I recommend-"

"DISMISSED!"

"If you insist, sir. I apologize for bothering you." The butler bows and turns around.

"Close the door!"

"Yes, sir." The butler obediently shuts the door behind him.

Foltest lets out a sigh of relief. He releases Vernon and puts his face in his hands. "Vernon… lock the door."

Normally, Vernon would argue against walking away during the middle of sex, but he couldn't find it in him to focus on anything other than the fact that they nearly got caught. He gets up on shaky legs and almost limps over to the door. It's only then he becomes aware of how wet he's gotten. He can practically feel himself dripping all over his underwear, and he's half-convinced Foltest can smell how aroused he is. He clicks the lock shut, then runs back over to Foltest's side.

"Vernon…" Foltest looks Vernon over and licks his lips. He pushes himself onto his feet and grabs Vernon by the hips. Before Vernon can react, Foltest is all over him, kissing him with the desperation of a drowning person pursuing the surface of the water. His hands wander all over his body, and at some point they slip under his skirt and caress his muscular thighs. When they break apart, they're both left panting and needing more. Foltest's eyes wander down to Vernon's throat. "Get down on your knees."

Vernon drops to the floor, wincing at how the floor hurt his knees. Of course, this command leaves him at eye level with Foltest's crotch, and his red, leaking cock. Foltest pries Vernon's mouth open and shoves his cock inside. He hisses at the accidental brushing of teeth, then Vernon opens his mouth wider to accomodate him.

Foltest starts thrusting into Vernon's mouth, setting a brutal pace as he grabs Vernon's hair with both hands and forcing him to stay put. Vernon himself shuts his eyes and concentrates on breathing through his nose. He grabs Foltest's ass and pushes Foltest towards him, encouraging him to go harder. And Foltest went even harder, cock going so deep in Vernon's throat that it visibly rose and fell with each thrust.

Foltest's knuckles went white as he approached his climax. This time, Vernon didn't even try to pull away. Instead, he sucked even harder, using one hand to stimulate Foltest's balls again. When he started rubbing Foltest's perineum, that pushed Foltest over the edge, spilling himself into his mouth. However, he didn't stop thrusting until every single drop of cum was milked out of him. Only then did Foltest pull out.

"You…" Foltest can hardly catch his breath from how hard he's shaking. "You're good…"

Vernon looks up at him, cheeks puffed.

"…Spit or... or fucking swallow, I don't care."

Vernon looks away, holding a fist to his mouth. After a moment, his throat bobs, and his cheeks return to normal. "How do you feel?" His voice is raspy, hoarse, probably from having his mouth used for his king's pleasure.

"Good." Foltest delicately smooths Vernon's hair. "Did… did you orgasm, by any chance?"

"No, sir." Vernon sits down and leans on Foltest's leg.

"You want to?"

Vernon glances up at Foltest. "I couldn't impose on-"

Foltest grabs Vernon's chin, then crouches down to be more level with him. "I want my partners to feel good. I take pride in it, in fact. So you're not imposing by asking for me to give you an orgasm, especially since you just gave me one. Now, I'll ask again: do you want to orgasm?"

"…Well, since you want it too, sure." Vernon smiles, hugs Foltest, and kisses him. It was a more relaxed kiss, composed of post-orgasmic bliss and restrained lust that tasted of Foltest's own cum. When they broke apart, a string of spit and cum still connected them.

"Vernon?" Foltest speaks without bothering to break the string.

"Mm?"

"Take off your boots."

Vernon pulls back and brings one leg to his chest. First, he works off the buckles keeping his shin guards on, then gently puts it down. Then, he rolls up the pant leg and takes off his boot and neatly sets it next to the shin guard. He repeats the process for his other leg, then slips his socks off both feet.

"What now, sir?"

Foltest glances at Vernon's crotch, then the desk, then back to his lips. He embraces him once again and kisses his neck, then pulls him up until they're both standing. Foltest kisses his way to Vernon's jaw as he pushes him towards the desk, stopping when Vernon bumps into it. "Vernon," Foltest whispers. "Get on the desk."

Vernon takes his hands off Foltest's waist and uses them to lift himself up and onto the desk, where he shifted around until he got comfortable. "Would you like me to strip, too?"

"No." Foltest presses their bodies together, reaching down and sliding his hands under Vernon's skirt. "Getting your armor off will take too long. I want you _now_."

Vernon shudders, tilting his head back. He lifts his skirt up to give Foltest easier access and spreads his legs wide. Foltest takes his hands off Vernon's thighs and puts them to work by undoing Vernon's belt and sliding it off with practised ease, then undoing Vernon's drawstrings and sliding the waistband down. Vernon leans back and lifts his hips slightly so that Foltest can take off both his pants and his boxers.

"You're beautiful…" Foltest mumbles in awe once Vernon's pants are lowered to his mid-thighs.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do." Foltest crouches down so he can remove the pants and underwear. "Would I be saying it if it weren't true?"

"Lots of men would disagree with you."

"Lots of men don't know what they're talking about." Foltest presses a kiss to Vernon's knee. "Lots of men cannot appreciate beauty outside their narrow definitions of what beauty should be." Foltest brings the waistbands down Vernon's feet and tosses them aside. "And lots of men do not wish to see their lovers' faces twisted in ecstasy. They just want to satisfy their own desires without concerning themselves with their partner's." Foltest stands up and cups Vernon's face in his hands.

Vernon smiles. "You're too kind."

"Better to be too kind than too cruel." Foltest leans in and passionately kisses Vernon, their tongues dancing together as Foltest guides the kiss while Vernon leans into his every touch. Foltest lets go of Vernon's face in favor of holding his hands, and abandons his mouth to kiss his way from Vernon's jaw to his earlobe.

"Ah, aah, fuck, Foltest…"

"Hm?" Foltest starts nibbling at Vernon's earlobe, gently biting down. Vernon gasps and moans, tightening his hold on Foltest's hands.

"Fuck, do that again…" Vernon pants, cheeks and ears taking on a lovely shade of red.

Foltest obliges him. This time, he swirls his tongue around Vernon's earlobe, then drags it up the shell of his ear, then returns to bite at the earlobe. It has exactly the effect Foltest predicted, making Vernon moan louder and start shaking.

"Mm, trembling already?"

"S-shut up and fuck me!" Vernon yells louder than he intended. "Please…" He begs much more quietly.

"Patience." Foltest pulls Vernon's collar down and kisses the exposed skin. "Patience." He repeats, beginning to nibble at Vernon's neck.

Vernon fumbles at Foltest's back, desperately clawing at his expensive royal garments. He wraps his legs around Foltest's waist and pulls him closer, desperate for every inch of his body. Foltest is more than happy to let him touch him, as he demonstrates by leaning into him and reaching underneath his clothes.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck…" Vernon hisses as cool fingers come ever closer to his hole.

"Language." Foltest jokingly chides. He presses his open mouth to Vernon's neck and sucks hard at the skin.

"Hypocriiiii…" Vernon trails off as Foltest uses his finger to trace Vernon's clit.

Foltest breaks his mouth away with a wet pop. "Like that?"

"Mhm."

"Good." Foltest kisses him again, and starts rubbing - actually rubbing - against Vernon's clit. The resulting moans make Foltest desperately wish he could go another round. "Gods, I love the sounds you're making."

Vernon goes silent from embarassment. He hides his face in Foltest's shoulder and tries to pretend he's not doing wicked things to his clit. His hands find purchase in Foltest's clothes and grab on so tight they get dangerously close to ripping.

"Awww, are you shy?" Foltest's chest shakes with silent laughter. "Don't go all quiet on me. Believe me, it'll feel better if you don't hold back."

Vernon lets out a shaky breath. "You, you really, ah, you really, fuck, you really…" He gives up and just focuses on the feeling of Foltest's skin.

Foltest stops abruptly. "What were you saying?"

Vernon holds back an embarassing noise. "That, uh," It's only now that Vernon realizes he's panting. "You, uh, you really know what you're doing."

"And you're quite responsive." Foltest smooths Vernon's hair. "How long has it been?"

"Since what?" Vernon loosens his grip on Foltest's robes.

"Since someone last touched you like this." Foltest moves his finger just a little to show Vernon what he meant.

"Oh, fuck…" Vernon curses under his breath. "No one… no one's ever…"

Foltest's eyebrows shoot up. "No one?"

"Dates didn't really care." Vernon sighs. "They just wanted a quick fuck."

Foltest frowns, slowly stimulating Vernon's clit again. "They don't know what they've missed out on."

Vernon hums. "And that is?" He starts smiling despite himself.

"Watching you arch your back, hearing you moan, feeling your skin." Foltest moves faster, making Vernon gasp and mouth at his neck. "Knowing how good they can make you feel." Foltest pulls on Vernon's hair again, making him tilt his head into the perfect angle to receive Foltest's kiss. Foltest starts off slow, then gradually increases his passion until he's swallowing Vernon's moans. He moves his finger even faster, making Vernon hold Foltest so tight that he fears Vernon might crush him.

Foltest breaks off the kiss to look at Vernon. His face is completely red, lips parted in an o-shape, eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaves with every breath, and now that his mouth is free, his moans fill the room, playing a sweet song of ecstasy. Foltest smiles and takes his hands away, leaving Vernon on the brink of orgasm.

"Wh-wha…?" Vernon opens his eyes and blinks. "Did I… do something wrong?" He doesn't even notice the way his thighs quiver, or the puddle accumulating on the desk beneath him.

"No, Vernon." Foltest undoes Vernon's overcoat and lets it slide off his shoulders. "I just don't want this to end so soon."

Vernon whimpers. "This is revenge for earlier, isn't it?" He whines, tilting his head back and pouting.

"No." Foltest kisses his cheek and takes one of Vernon's hands. He uses his other hand to lift Vernon's chainmail and gambeson higher. "I want to make sure you know how much I appreciated that blowjob."

Foltest pushes Vernon's armor up until it met with Vernon's arms. Vernon raises his arms, allowing Foltest to slip his armor up and off his body. Foltest grins at the new sight before him: Vernon wearing nothing but a white see-through undershirt, damp with sweat, and his leather gauntlets. Foltest leans forward and slides his hand underneath Vernon's shirt.

"You look so handsome like this." Foltest whispers in Vernon's ear.

"Th… thank… thank you…" Vernon stutters, suddenly feeling warmer than ever. He swallows hard, hugging Foltest and resting his head on his shoulder.

Foltest dips his head into Vernon's neck. He breathes in Vernon's amazing scent, then undoes the top of Vernon's shirt and sucks on his collarbone.

"Mmm…" Vernon reaches down, but just before he reaches his crotch, he pauses. "Wait a minute, I was wearing arm guards. What happened to them?"

Foltest reaches over to Vernon's side and grabs his arm guards, then holds it up to show him. "Took them off earlier."

"When the fuck…?"

Instead of giving Vernon a proper answer, Foltest gently takes Vernon's hand, sets it back on the desk, then gets down on his knees. Vernon barely has time to wonder about that before Foltest gives his clit an unexpected kiss. Vernon squeals and shudders, before forcing himself to sit up straight and keep a neutral expression.

Foltest bites back a laugh. "You're so cute when you're trying to act all tough and serious."

"I'm not cute." Vernon pouts.

This time, Foltest laughs. "You do realize you're just making yourself cuter, right?" He doesn't wait for Vernon's answer. He flicks his tongue over Vernon's clit and kisses it again, making Vernon lose his hastily-built composure. "Mm, so adorable…"

"I'm… not…" Vernon gets interrupted by Foltest swirling his tongue around his clit. Vernon clamps his mouth shut and forces himself to breathe through his nose.

"Gods, you taste good." Foltest mutters before bringing his tongue lower and dipping it inside Vernon. He thrusts in and out several times, then takes out his tongue and swirls it around Vernon's cunt.

"Aah, aah, fuck, oh…" Vernon grabs the back of Foltest's head and fists his hair.

"You like that?" Foltest smirks, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Vernon takes a moment to catch his breath. "Fuck, I thought kings… I thought kings didn't give oral."

Foltest laughs after a moment. "Who told you that?"

Vernon thinks about it for a minute. "I dunno…"

"Vernon, what kind of king would I be if I refused to suck clits?"

Vernon stays silent. Foltest decides to end the conversation by licking at Vernon's clit. The resulting shudder and moan shoots a wave of arousal through Foltest's cock, and he almost feels it twitch. He moans and, out of the blue, clamps his mouth over Vernon's clit and sucks gently. Vernon convulses and almost screams in ecstasy, nails leaving welts on Foltest's scalp.

Foltest moans despite the pain and sucks harder, making stars dance in front of Vernon's eyes. He can't feel or see anything, except for Foltest and his heavenly mouth. He keeps involuntarily rolling his hips into Foltest's amazing lips and keeping him in a vice grip with both his legs and hands. It feels so good that Vernon doesn't notice his orgasm creeping up on him until Foltest grabs his ass and almost pulls him off the desk, and by that point it's too late to stop Vernon from cumming on Foltest's tongue. He brings a fist to his mouth and bites down on his knuckle as he almost screams Foltest's name, thighs only tightening down on Foltest as he pleasures Vernon through his orgasm.

Only after his orgasm fades does Vernon let go of Foltest. He slumps backwards and throws his hand onto the desk to keep from toppling over. His chest is heaving, and his thighs are so shaky that Vernon doesn't trust himself to move them, let alone stand up. Foltest gives Vernon's sensitive clit one last kiss, then stands up and faces Vernon.

This is it. This must be the part where Foltest will start hating Vernon and strip him of everything he's worked so hard for. Vernon swallows as his mind conjures up images of what could happen afterwards. He could be penniless, alone, forced to endure borderline torture just to make ends meet. The very thought of it sends a shiver down Vernon's spine.

But to Vernon's surprise, Foltest gently cups his cheek and asks, "How do you feel?"

Vernon leans into Foltest's touch and mumbles something unintelligible. He vaguely registers how Foltest is getting closer.

"Do you feel good?"

"Mhm." That, at least, Vernon could manage.

"Is it alright if I get affectionate with you?"

Vernon smiles and nods. He finds himself leaning towards Foltest and laying his head on his shoulder while he vaguely processes Foltest rubbing his back. He finds himself wrapping his arms around Foltest and hugging him tight.

"Gods, I love these times." Foltest mumbles, deepening the hug. "They're vastly underrated, in my opinion."

"Mm." Vernon didn't truly hear what Foltest said. He just relishes in Foltest's warmth.

Foltest runs his fingers through Vernon's hair - likely to be shaved soon, a real shame - and kisses his cheek. "Vernon? …Thank you."

"Fo' wha'?" Vernon slurs.

Foltest finds himself at a loss for words. "For…" Sucking him off? Hugging him? Not pulling away when Foltest wanted affection? "Providing me company, I guess."

Vernon softly smiles into Foltest's neck. He pulls away a little, but keeps his arms around Foltest. "You're… you're a goo' king."

"Thank you. I strive to set a good example for my subjects." Foltest lets his gaze fall to Vernon's thighs. "Want some help getting dressed?"

"Sure." Vernon lets go of Foltest and gets off the desk. His knees wobble for a bit before Vernon gets them back under control. He picks up his overcoat and sets it on the table, then picks up pieces of his armor.

"I've got your mail." Foltest holds up Vernon's chainmail.

"Thanks." Vernon glances towards the desk and gasps. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"I, uh, shit…" Vernon blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry…"

"Is it the wet spot?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up." Foltest goes over to his washbasin and picks up a wet cloth, then wipes down the desk.

"Uh, I don't, I don't usually…"

Foltest smiles to himself. "Like I said, don't worry about it." He finishes wiping down the table and tosses the cloth back into the washbasin. "There, all clean now."

Vernon silently picks up his boots and brings them over to the rest of his clothes. "Where are my belts?"

"I've got them." Foltest sets them on the table along with Vernon's other clothes.

"Thanks." Vernon sits on an empty spot on the desk.

Foltest immediately crouches down and grabs Vernon's pants. Vernon raises an eyebrow, but allows Foltest to slide his pants back up. When Foltest reaches his thighs, he pauses to give both of them a quick kiss.

"Oh gods, I just love strong thighs. When I was using my tongue on you, it felt like your thighs were going to crush my head."

Vernon blushes. He didn't even know he was crushing him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I liked it." Foltest gives him a grin. "Stand up."

Vernon obeys. Foltest moves his pants over his hips and ties the drawstring closed, then gets one of Vernon's belts and tucks it into the loops, then buckles it up.

"Your hips are lovely, too." Foltest hands Vernon his chainmail. "I'd hold them all day if I could."

Vernon puts on his armor while he thinks about what to say back. When he's gotten his head through, he decides to answer. "I liked your lips."

"I liked yours too." Foltest waits until Vernon's gotten both his arms through his sleeves, then he steps forward. He leans forward until there's only an inch between his and Vernon's lips, then smirks and reaches around him and grabs his overcoat.

Vernon can't focus on anything but Foltest. His lips, curled up in a smirk, look so appetizing, so mesmerizing…

So kissable.

"Could you-" Foltest's words are swallowed up by Vernon lunging forward and kissing him senseless. His eyes go wide, and his hands scramble all over before coming to settle on Vernon's back. But all too soon, Foltest breaks the kiss. "Vernon…"

"Foltest?" The way Vernon looks at Foltest makes his heart do flips in his chest.

"You, uh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, sir." Vernon looks away and lets go of Foltest. Of course Foltest didn't want to be kissed. What was he thinking, just doing that without even checking if Foltest still wanted him?!

But then Foltest takes Vernon's chin and forces him to look at him. "It's ok, just don't surprise me next time."

"So… I can kiss you again?"

"Of course."

Vernon starts grinning from ear to ear. "Can I kiss you right now?"

"Yes." Foltest smiles right back at Vernon.

Vernon hugs Foltest tight and brushes his lips against Foltest's. This time, there's no desperation behind the kiss, just slow, gentle movements that leave both of them feeling breathless. An eternity seems to pass before they give up the kiss to simply hold each other. Vernon finds himself resting his chin on Foltest's shoulder, rubbing his back with both hands, while Foltest himself is tucking his face into Vernon's neck and running his hands up and down Vernon's sides.

"Vernon?"

"Mm?" Vernon opens his eyes, only then realizing he had closed them.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you still need to get dressed."

"Oh yeah." Vernon says, but he doesn't move away.

"…Are you going to let go?"

"Do you want me to?"

"We have to at some point." Foltest answers frankly.

"Ok." Vernon frowns and slackens his grip on Foltest, but doesn't truly let go. It's only when Foltest steps away do his hands break away.

Foltest tries to ignore the way breaking contact with Vernon leaves his heart aching as he finally gets Vernon's overcoat. "Lift your arms above your head."

Vernon does exactly that, letting Foltest slip the overcoat on. Vernon pushes his arms through the sleeves himself, letting Foltest do the rest himself. He lifts his head up and smiles when Foltest tugs on the strings at the front to tighten it and ties the strings into a knot.

"All that's left is your belt." Foltest grabs Vernon's second belt and straightens it out before wrapping it around Vernon's middle.

"And my chaperon."

"And your chaperon." Foltest buckles the belt into place, then wraps it around itself.

Vernon starts looking around the room. "Where is it?"

"Think it's over there." Foltest points to the chaperon's general direction.

"I'll get it." Vernon gets off the desk and goes to that direction. He quickly finds it laying on the floor, and he bends over to pick it up.

"Oh gods…" Foltest mutters, suddenly breaking out into a sweat.

"What is it?" Vernon stands up and faces Foltest, holding his chaperon.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Foltest honestly answers, tugging at the collar of his robes.

Vernon chuckles. "If you were anyone else, I might've punched you in the face."

"Good thing we just had sex."

Vernon and Foltest both laugh.

"But seriously, you could take over the world with your hips. Men from every walk of life would trip over themselves to give you everything they own for the chance to hold those beautiful hips." Foltest bites his lip as he remembers holding them himself.

"Lucky for you, I'll let you hold them again. For a cost." Vernon puts on his chaperon and adjusts it until it's snug.

"Name it."

"A kiss."

"Really? That's quite steep. I'm not sure if anyone can afford that." Foltest jokes.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me." Vernon comes up to Foltest until there's barely an inch between them. "You are the king, after all." He whispers, placing his hands on Foltest's chest.

Foltest smiles. "Hm, I think I could scrounge up a kiss or two." He closes the distance between them effortlessly, pressing his lips to Vernon's. His hands are almost magnetically pulled to Vernon's hips, where they grab on and simply rest.

The kiss ended far too early, but it didn't matter when Foltest saw Vernon smile. To him, Vernon's smile is a blessing in and of itself. To be the cause of that smile? A gift straight from the gods.

"Vernon?"

"Mhm?" Vernon happily murmured.

"I'm afraid I can't help you find a romantic partner anymore." Foltest smiles back at him.

Vernon laughs. "That's okay, I just found one."

"Really? I've recently found one myself."

"What a coincedence." Vernon laughs. "But seriously, I… I didn't think you'd ever feel the same way…"

"Well, I do. I've never met anyone quite like you. You're… you're extraordinary."

"Stop, I'll get all emotional." Vernon tucks his head into Foltest's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll stop. Although I'd love to go on." Foltest offhandedly mentions the last part.

"Mm." Vernon closes his eyes and takes in Foltest's wonderful scent.

Foltest kisses Vernon's hair, then pauses for a few seconds before speaking. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Are… are you serious?" Vernon's entire body perks up. Foltest can feel it.

"Yes. I'd love to spend more time with you." Foltest squeezes Vernon's hand to show he's sincere.

"Then yes, I'll stick around." Vernon plants a kiss on Foltest's cheek.

\-----

Foltest watches as the flames cast playful shadows over Vernon's sleeping form. His chest rises and falls slowly, giving an air of peace that rarely surrounds Vernon. Foltest reaches out and tucks a lock of Vernon's hair back into his chaperon, then settles back into his own seat.

Foltest takes a sip of his tea, then continues observing Vernon. He knows he has to wake Vernon up eventually, but he can't bring himself to do it. Vernon just looks too damn serene to even move, let alone wake up. It doesn't help that he has a small smile on his face, probably from dreaming about being with Foltest. Foltest sighs and goes over to his desk, quickly penning out a letter stating that Vernon has a week off, then slipping it into an envelope and tucking it into his pocket.

"Raymond?" Foltest half-whispers to his butler, who is currently having a quiet discussion with Foltest's server.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you give Roche the key to his quarters?"

"I believe I did."

"Good. You two are dismissed."

Raymond and the server leave the room. Once they're gone, Foltest goes over to Vernon and slides his hands underneath his knees and back. He lifts him up with a groan, and slings him over his shoulders. For some reason, Vernon feels heavier than usual. Maybe Foltest just needs to work out harder.

"Mm?" Vernon finally stirs, rubbing his eye.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah." Vernon mumbles, yawning.

"Sorry. I was trying not to." Foltest puts Vernon back down. "I was going to take you to your quarters since you fell asleep."

Vernon's brows furrow for a moment. "Oh yeah, you gave me a room."

"Would you like me to walk you over?"

"Yes, sir. I've… already forgotten where it was." Vernon bashfully admits.

"Do you have the key on you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Foltest holds his hand out. Vernon takes it, and Foltest helps him up. Their hands linger for a moment before they force themselves to break away.

"Foltest?"

"Yes?"

"Does my room have a bed?" Vernon asks.

"Of course it does."

"In that case, I could use some help testing it out." Vernon smiles and gets within kissing distance.

"I'd love to assist you in that matter. After all, bed-testing is a serious matter. I wouldn't want you to make a mistake." Foltest kisses Vernon's nose.

"Neither would I." Vernon steps backing, looking absolutely pleased with himself.

Foltest smiles and opens the door for Vernon. Then, they both step out, Vernon following Foltest with a loving expression. Foltest glances around and sees several guards. He frowns and wishes he could hug Vernon without prying eyes, but reassures himself with the knowledge that he will be able to soon.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did take a shot at dj khaled. he makes it too damn easy


End file.
